


SnowBall Fights and Real Fights

by blankdomain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdomain/pseuds/blankdomain
Summary: How a hunters attack during the Christmas Break led to Derek and Stiles revealing their relationship.





	SnowBall Fights and Real Fights

It started with the hunters and their unexpected visit. 

 

Well as sudden as something could happen when several werewolves lived in the area.

***

“Fuck Scott! We said no face hits!!” Stiles exclaimed running across the snow-covered backyard. 

 

Scott chased down Stiles, tackling him down.

 

“Fuck. Easy with the superpower strength!”

 

“It’s not a superpower,” Derek corrected. He was standing by the porch, supervising the snowball fight happening in between the pack. 

 

“It’s not a superpower,” Stiles mocked, rolling his eyes. “Tell me that again when I can also casually lift up a car.” He stood up from the ground, picked up some snow and rolled it into a snowball, and flung it at Derek. 

 

Derek easily missed it. 

 

They shared a private smile but were quickly interrupted. “Stiles, stop being a whiny baby and get to your side of the yard,” Jackson said. 

 

Stiles directed his attention towards him, and in a second his eyes sparked wide open, and with a twisted smile, he began walking to his side. 

 

Isaac was sitting behind the snow wall they had created with Lydia. Out of the view of the rest of the pack, there were a good 30 snowballs ready to be thrown. 

 

Nodding his head at Isaac and Lydia they all stood up, ready to attack. 

 

Letting out a loud yell, they all picked up the snowballs and began throwing them to the others. 

 

Stiles ran across the yard like a maniac, throwing snowballs left and right. 

 

It was a flicker of a second before he was inevitably tackled down. 

 

“Can’t run that fast,” Cora laughed helping Stiles get up. 

 

“Stop,” Derek growled suddenly. 

 

“Dude, we can still win-” Stiles began stopping short seeing all the werewolves ears had flared up and their claws had started to show. 

 

“Can someone inform the humans what the fuck is happening?” Stiles asked. 

 

“You guys?” Lydia asked seeing as no one was responding. 

 

“Everyone inside,” Derek instructed. No one moved an inch. “Now!” 

 

***

It was the first day of winter vacation, and Beacon Hills had been the peaceful town it was painted to be for the past couple of months. 

 

Everyone's first semester of college was officially over and the pack was reunited to celebrate.

 

The day began with Christmas decorating, cookie baking, and of course a snowball fight. 

 

Stiles referred to it as “the most unfair bullshit I have ever been a part of.” 

 

Except now everyone was huddled around the living room, some pacing and others standing by the window in high alert. 

 

Stiles referred to this as “the most inconvenient time for those pieces of shit that call themselves hunters to show up.” 

 

***

 

It followed with a  plan being made. Sheriff Stilinski had been called along with the other allies, including the Alpha Twins, Chris Argent, and Peter who had moved to god-knows-where years ago. 

 

Chris had tried to negotiate. Tried to explain the rules of modern hunting. He reported back saying the hunters were new to the scene and had denied any attempts of negotiations by telling him they wanted to start with “a bang and kill that fucking Hale pack! Show everyone we may be new but are not pussy’s!” 

 

There were arguments. 

 

“Cora you are not allowed to go with us!” Derek exclaimed. 

 

“Derek, even Stiles is going! I am not weak. I can handle this,” Cora retorted. 

 

“Stiles is not going either,” Derek corrected her.

 

“As if that is going to stop him!” Cora exclaimed. 

 

“You know what happened last time-” Derek began. 

 

“Last time is last time. This is a new time and assuming bad history is going to repeat itself is unhealthy,” Cora finished. 

 

“Cora,” Derek growled.

 

“Please Derek,” Cora pleaded.

 

Derek thought back to his conversation with Stiles about allowing people to make their own choices even if he thought he knew the best decision. 

 

He nodded briefly before striding back into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. 

 

“Change of plans,” he informed them. “We are assigning partners.” 

 

“I thought we had already done that?” Boyd asked standing next to Erica. 

 

“New partners,” Derek restated. 

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

“Boyd you are assigned with Cora,” Derek began giving him a sharp look. Boyd responded with a definite nod as if he understood the testament behind that alone. 

 

“Scott,” Derek directed his attention to him, “you get Stiles, understood?” As an afterthought, he added, “and no fooling around.”

 

“Of course,” Scott replied firmly.

 

Peter spoke up. “Scott will have to go with you, to help distract the hunters. Getting two presumed Alphas in front of them should be enough to give the rest of us time to set up and attack.” 

 

After a minute, Derek took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

"I can take him," Peter continued nodding towards Stiles. 

 

"Can I have a say?" Stiles questioned. 

 

Derek shook his head at both of them. 

 

"Chris, you are with Stiles." Derek finalized. 

 

Chris nodded his head with vigor. 

 

"Issac you will be with Allison. Erica, you will be with Jackson. Lydia, you will be with Peter. Ethan and Aiden you can remain together, but I will need you guys positioned closer to Scott and me." 

 

Everyone nodded going off to stand next to his or her respective partners. 

 

“Scott and I will separate the hunters and lead one to each of you, kill them and meet back here.” Derek restated the plan for the hundredth time. 

 

***

 

Boyd and Cora showed up first. Any injuries had already healed. 

 

Isaac and Allison were next. Allison had a scratch on her forehead, but that had been due to a tree branch when they were on their way back. 

 

“You killed yours?” Cora asked them. 

 

“You know we did,” Allison answered going over to high-five her. 

 

Soon, Peter and Lydia arrived covered in mud with celebratory grins. 

 

Erica and Jackson appeared after. Erica was supporting Jackson’s weight, his forehead was scrunched up in pain, but they both gave affirmative nods to the others. 

 

Derek and Scott were next, along with Ethan and Aiden. Any visible skin seemed to be unharmed. 

 

“Is everyone else here?” Derek asked looking around counting heads. 

 

His eyes already showing panic.

 

Sheriff Stilinski spoke up. “Everyone but Stiles and Chris.” He had stayed back at the house, trying to get intel from the station. His eyes never leaving the door Stiles had walked out of. 

 

***

 

Thirty minutes had passed by. Everyone was out on the search for them, aside from Jackson and Sheriff Stilinski. Jackson had broken ribs that took longer to heal so he could not be of use. Stilinski made the floor by the door his permanent seat. 

 

***

Another thirty minutes and everyone was back at the house. A new plan was being formed. 

 

“His scent leads us back to the warehouse on Sight Street-” 

 

A loud scream. A celebratory scream. 

 

The werewolves all stopped and stared off into the distance. 

 

“What?!” Sheriff Stilinski demanded. The father was overwhelmed, overworked, and terrified of losing his only son. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek let out a breath collapsing onto the nearest chair next to him. 

 

If the pack had not immediately run to the door to greet Chris and Stiles, they would have seen the way Derek’s shoulders sagged with relief and how he had let out a sob. 

 

Stiles and Chris greeted everyone looking like they had gone through a maze made up of chainsaws. 

 

Questions went flying out, and hugs were given. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski punched Stiles on the arm, before giving him a deadly hug. 

 

Stiles leaned against the couch after everyone had assessed he was definitely alive and real. 

 

Allison was stood next to her father hugging him tightly.

 

“What the hell happened?” Jackson finally asked. 

 

Stiles immediately began spewing out words, looking overly excited for someone who looked like literal death.

 

“It was insane!” he exclaimed. “So, Chris and I are in position. Chris is reviewing all the weapons when suddenly there is this big hunky guy standing in front of us. I’m like “COME AT ME, YOU BITCH” but the dude is just standing there-”

 

“He was not holding any weapons,” Chris added. 

 

“Yeah, so finally this dude steps forward and starts to smile very creepily and he just points to us-”

 

“Which we should have not fallen for,” Chris mentions shaking his head. 

 

“But we did, and we turn around and suddenly there are five clones of this dude standing behind us,” Stiles explains.

 

“Magic user then?” Lydia asked.

 

“Perhaps, we should definitely look into it,” Stiles responds before waving his hands frantically again. “Suddenly, Chris and I are being forced into a car and before we know it we are chained in this warehouse type of place. We had hidden some guns in our clothes, which the guy or his clones did not bother searching-”

 

“I think he may have been waiting for his partners to arrive,” Chris once again added.

 

“Yeah, but obviously they decided to flake on him. And so this dude began to get all irritated and cranky, so Chris and I began to make a plan to escape. I cut through the chains using this knife type of thing Chris had given me and we both got our guns and began shooting at these clones-”

 

“Jesus Christ, Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski muttered rubbing his head against his palm. 

 

“It was epic!” Stiles exclaimed. 

 

“But did you get the real guy?” Boyd asked, looking slightly concerned for Stiles sanity.

 

“Yes!” Stiles nodded his head frantically. 

 

“I checked the body before we left, he was dead,” Chris said.

 

“Any injuries?” Allison asked once again, already checking her father again.

 

“Chris took all the beating really,” Stiles said looking sheepish. 

 

Chris shrugged. “It’s just some bruising on my back.” 

 

Allison smacked his arm.

 

He scoffed. “What? If I brought back an injured Stiles I would have then definitely been killed.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes looking over to see Sheriff Stilinski talking on his radio about a possible break-in somewhere nearby. 

 

“Dad is a marshmallow,” Stiles said going over to play punch the Sheriff.

 

Chris cleared his throat, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. “I was not talking about your father, Stiles.”

 

***

 

Everything settled. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski left almost immediately along with Chris and Peter. They had gone to take care of the bodies. The Alpha Twins had also called it a night. 

 

The fire had been lit. The Christmas lights were turned on. A movie was playing as background noise as the pack all laid around in the living room.

 

All except Stiles, who was in the kitchen with Derek. 

 

Stiles glanced back into the living room seeing most of the pack was dozing off or already asleep.

 

With a sigh of relief he looked over to look at Derek who was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“You okay?” Derek asked him.

 

“ ‘Course I am,” Stiles said, leaning his head sideways almost unconsciously. 

 

Derek noticed and he too looked over to check on the pack before he opened his arms, silently inviting Stiles in. 

 

Stiles hurried in, letting Derek scent him. 

 

“Last time you go with us,” Derek muttered, hugging Stiles as close as humanly possible. 

 

Stiles scoffed, squeezing just as tight- that was until he noticed Derek wince.

 

Stiles pulled back, holding Derek at arms distance. 

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles questioned, eyebrows raised. 

 

Derek held his breath. “Healing just fine, Stiles.”

 

“Healing?” Stiles asked, immediately began to run his hands over Derek's skin looking for any sign of injury. 

 

Derek sighed, moving Stiles arms only to lift his shirt. 

 

A large gash was still halfway open, dried blood surrounding the area. 

 

Stiles gasped, running his fingers lightly around the area. To his dismay, several smaller newly healed scars were scattered around the still healing one. 

 

“A knife?” Stiles asked, looking up meeting Derek’s stare. 

 

“Of sorts,” Derek replied. “I am fine though, no need to worry.”

 

Stiles lightly pushed Derek, knee punching his dick. 

 

“What?!” Derek exclaimed grabbing his crotch.

 

“That is for telling me not to worry! And for not saying something sooner!” Stiles exclaimed, frantically going over to get the first aid kit that Derek had bought months ago when Stiles had first injured himself in the house. 

 

He pulled out a gauze and some skin tape, pulling a chair from the counter and dragged it all back to Derek. 

 

“Stiles, I am seriously fine. Healing is just taking a bit longer,” Derek sighed, accepting the chair to sit down. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and squatted down to the floor in order to access Derek’s stomach easily. 

 

“Take your shirt off,” Stiles instructed.

 

Derek complied. “Seriously, it's probably because I shifted during the healing and went out to search. It will be fine in an hour or so.”

 

Stiles glared up at him. “You shifted in this state? I thought the injured stayed behind?”

 

Derek shrugged. 

 

Stiles raised the package holding the gauze and smacked Derek across his face with it, earning an amused smile from Derek. 

 

“You know I don’t need that?” Derek asked, looking down at Stiles carefully cutting sections of tape. 

 

“I don’t care,” Stiles answered hard at work. 

 

Stiles finished applying the gauze over the open wound and placed his hands on Derek’s knees pushing himself to a stand. 

 

He looked down at Derek, giving him a smile. He leaned down and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

“You are an idiot,” Stiles declared giving him another kiss. Derek opened up his legs, grabbed Stiles by the hips and pulled him in close. 

 

“You are the one who went off almost getting killed,” Derek argued with no real malice. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, eyes shining. “Aww, were you worried?” he teased.

 

Derek simply smiled. “Of course I was,” he whispered, kissing him softly.

 

That is when Lydia walked in, followed by Isaac. 

 

Derek noticed them standing looking shocked beyond words as Stiles and he broke apart from their kiss. 

 

He didn’t let Stiles go, he simply squeezed him tighter and whispered, “Lydia and Isaac are behind us.”

 

Stiles groaned. 

 

Lydia shrieked. 

 

The remaining pack rushed in from the living room. 

 

Stiles groaned even louder, leaning his head backward with his eyes shut close. 

 

“Finally!” Cora exclaimed. 

 

“Gross,” Jackson groaned. 

 

Everyone began to yell things simultaneously, asking questions every other way.

 

“I think it is lovely,” Allison said as the commotion dwindled. 

 

Stiles leaned forward, letting his head rest atop of Derek’s own head.  “I say, we make a run to the room,” he mocked whispered. 

 

“HEY!” Scott exclaimed. 

 

“How long has this been going on?” Lydia asked.

 

Stiles suddenly broke apart from Derek, a visible plan forming in his head. 

 

He leaned against the counter, attempting to look unbothered. 

 

“Pft, it has been seconds!” he let out. 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, fondly. “Stiles.”

 

“What brand-new boyfriend?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows dramatically. 

 

Derek was the one to groan this time. 

 

“Oh my god,” Lydia gasped. 

 

“What?” Isaac asked, looking around.

 

“They-” Lydia began before stomping over to smack both Stiles and Derek on the head.

 

“They what?” Scott asked. 

 

“They have totally been dating behind our backs!” Cora replied, eyeing both Stiles and Derek.

 

The chaotic questions began again and Stiles collapsed into the counter wishing he had died.

 

“It is kinda new,” Stiles defended, looking at his pack looking bewildered. 

 

“How new?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles looked at Derek. “Officially or kinda not officially?” 

 

The pack went wild once again. 

 

“We were going to tell you! But we kinda wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit and then we started University and it just never came up.” Stiles reasoned.

 

More shooting occurred. Derek rubbed his hands over his face, much how the Sheriff Stilinski had done earlier. 

 

“Okay, okay! Geez!” Stiles silenced them. “Our first kiss was a year or so ago, very hot and steamy by the way-”

 

“Stiles,” Derek warned as his ears turned pink. 

 

“Hush, I am telling our epic love story,” Stiles continued. “But Derek here being a martyr and crap, really I just think he was scared of my Dad-” 

 

“It wasn’t only that,” Derek interrupted. 

 

“Was like “no, Stiles. We can’t!” So we didn’t. Until April of this year, on my birthday when I turned 18-”

 

“You were with us at your party all day though,” Scott said.

 

“Yeah I was, and I got drunk beyond words and somehow managed to convince Danny to drop me off at Derek’s,” Stiles replied. “Derek tells me now I may have thrown up on his floor and crashed on the bathtub, but all I remember was waking up, nice and warm on his head.”

 

“Woah-” Jackson smirked. 

 

“Not like that,” Derek growled, flashing his eyes at him. 

 

Stiles reached over to ruffle his hair. “The next morning we had a long talk about us and kissed a lot, and the rest is history.” 

 

There was more screaming and hugging and punching from Scott. 

 

“Does your dad know?” Scott asked. 

 

Derek looked sheepish, nodding slowly.

 

“Yes, Dad and Derek are best friends apparently. They had breakfast together every day while I was gone.” Stiles replied, smiling. 

 

There was more screaming and talking. 

 

There was family. 

 

***

 

It ended with Derek and Stiles laying in bed, bodies pressed together. 

 

“Hey, Derek” Stiles muttered. His fingers running over Derek's hand.

 

Derek grumbled in response. Grabbing a hold of Stiles' hand and kissing it.

 

“You know I love you to pieces right? I know we have said it before and shit but I do really appreciate you. And love you, a lot.” 

 

Derek grabbed ahold of Stiles bringing him so he was laying on top of him.

 

“I know, I love you too,” Derek replied, kissing him. 

 

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes and considered telling him he had seen the ring box in his drawer last week. He considered telling him he thought a Christmas wedding would be lovely. 

 

But instead, he just hugged Derek tightly and counted his lucky stars he got a man like Derek in his life.

 

Instead, he decided he would wait until Derek decided he wanted to ask. 

 

Stiles had already made his choice. 

 


End file.
